The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading goods in an aircraft with a lateral door.
Goods transported by aircraft are usually arranged as pallets or containers, and the loading operations require specialized raising equipment adapted to seize the pallets or containers and raise them to the height of the luggage compartment by means of the raising apparatus.
For reasons of simplification, there will be used hereinafter the general term "load" for designating the physical load of an aircraft, this term being taken in its broadest sense irrespective of the manner in which this load is arranged or packed.
By its very nature, the specialized equipment employed at airports for loading and unloading aircraft is particularly expensive. Furthermore, some secondary airports, or developing countries, are not yet equipped with these apparatuses.
There is therefore a need for equipment designed to be integrated in an aircraft to permit both the loading and unloading thereof without requiring the aid of specific exterior means.